Kid Icarus Uprising: Celina's Story
by Kid Icarus Girl
Summary: Celina and Pit are inseparable friends. One night, Medusa sends Dark Angels to steal a large source of magic, which happens to be Celina. She is kidnapped, and Pit doesn't reach her in time. Over many years, the stress of war gets to him, and he forgets her. While searching for Medusa, he comes across his long forgotten friend- but will he be able to save her?
1. Part 1

Part 1: The Capture

Pit and Celina had been the best of friends together since the moment they met. They trained side by side, and despite their 'handicaps' as Celina called them, they managed pretty well. Celina had been born blind, but two of her abilities made up for that. If someone opened their mind to her, she could borrow the sight of one of their eyes for a short period of time, or she could see through their eyes, without disabling their sight. Pit could not fly on his own, so he had to rely on the power of Lady Palutena to give him the strength to fly.

One cold, dark night, as Celina slept peacefully, dark angels stealthily crept into Lady Palutena's domain, without a single light angel (or goddess, for that matter) detecting them. They crept along darkened hallways, until they felt a strong magical pull emanating from Celina's room. The angels poked their heads through the doorway, and saw small white wisps of light jump from her fingertips and swirl, before fizzling out of existence. The dark angels knew that she was the source of the magic. They crept up to her, ever so slowly, when one knocked one of her many stacks of books over. They clattered all over the floor, waking up the sleeping angel. She looked about instinctively, then realizing she was blind. She felt a cool hand grab her shoulder, and she screamed as loud as she could.

From across the hallway, in a room adorned with sculptures of his beloved goddess, Pit snapped awake. "Celina!" He called in worry. He sprang out of his bed, grabbed his bow and quiver of arrows, and ran out of his room, white toga flapping.

Before Celina could get up, one of the dark angels gagged her with a rope. Another one tied up her arms, legs and wings, being sure to pluck a few feathers off, making Celina wince in pain. The final angel shoved her into a sack, and the three servants of Medusa flew off, with Celina wriggling around in a stuffy, crude sack, helplessly. By the time Pit reached where the dark angels had flown off, it was too late to save his friend. She was gone.


	2. Part 2

Part 2: Now

After many years of regret of being too late, Pit has forgotten his friend, and all that remained of the memory was Skyworld being intruded by dark angels. The rest was fuzzy to him. Now, let us fast forward through Pit's adventure. Medusa has returned, and Pit has once again been thrown into a battle that seems to be drowning him in worries, fears, victory and loss.

"And now, to exterminate the root of the problem!" Pit shouted as he shot the last monoeye in his way to Medusa's lair. As he watched the monster implode into nothingness, he bent down to pick up his arrows. As he was about to pick up the last one, he heard a sad, yet slightly hopeful voice, singing quietly. He stood up, and listened quietly to the voice. It was a girl's voice, he knew that for sure. Somewhere, deep inside his mind, she sounded familiar. He shook his head, and pushed the thought away. _The stress of war must be getting to me. _He thought as he strained to identify where the voice was coming from.

As pit walked down one of the many dark halls in Medusa's castle of horrors, the voice became louder. The thought of the voice being so familiar kept nagging at Pit like a sibling asking a never-ending chain of questions. Eventually, Pit became so agitated, that he slapped the air in-front of himself, yelling "Leave me alone already!" After Pit's mental outburst, the voice fell silent. By then, he had already figured out where the voice was coming from.

Pit walked up to a large metal door, and tried to push it open. The door wouldn't budge. Pit slowly stepped backwards, and rammed his shoulder into the door. Pit had expected the door to only budge a little bit, but instead, the door went flying open. Pit fell face first into the tiled floor, with an audible "Oof!" escaping from his mouth. Pit peeled his face off of the ground, to hear a girl mumbling to herself. "Who dares to intrude the domain of Medusa?" Boomed a powerful feminine voice- the same voice Pit had heard singing. "I am here to give Medusa what she deserves!" Pit yelled as he looked up, expecting to see a dark angel towering above him. Instead, he saw an angel girl standing on a high pillar. She had wings as white as the clouds. Instead of wearing the tattered black cloth the dark angels wore, she sported a white toga with gold trim, much like his own. When he looked up into the face of the angel, he saw beautiful blue eyes, and long, flowing brown hair. Pit looked at her in awe, as memories flooded into his mind like a wave of water slamming him in the face. "Pit?" The angel called down in question and excitement. "Celina?" Pit called excitedly. "Where are you?" Celina said, as she seemed to be staring ahead, unmoving at a wall. "I'm right in-front of you!" Pit called. "Just look down!" Pit said as he began to jump up and down, waving his arms in the air. "Pit," Celina began. "Don't you remember?" She said. "Remember what?" Pit asked. "I'm blind." Celina sighed. Pit looked at her in sorrow. "How can you escape if you're blind?" Pit asked. "If I could have escaped, I would have done it a long time ago, Pit. I can sense my surroundings." She said dryly. "Black magic keeps me bound to this stupid pedestal. If I try to escape with the spells active, I'll lose my power and I lose my wings." She said sadly. "So, you become... Human?" Pit asked. "Yeah." She said, as she lifted one arm. As she moved it, blue ghostly chains that wrapped around her connecting her to the wall glowed. "Please, Pit. Help me." Celina begged. "Lady Palutena has abandoned me. You're my only hope." When Pit heard what Celina had said about Lady Palutena, he was furious. "She never abandoned you, she couldn't find you!" Pit yelled. "If that's what you think your former goddess does, then you don't deserve to come back to Skyworld!" Pit turned around, his wings ruffling as he stormed off. "What kind of angel are you to leave your own kind?" Celina shouted back. "Lady Palutena would shame you for this!" Pit froze and thought about her words. _She's right. _Pit thought. As he debated what to do, he heard his old friend begin to sing softly to herself. _"On a dark and glorious night, the stars will dance and none shall fight..." _Celina couldn't bring herself to finish singing. Crystal white tears fell from her eyes. Pit turned around and looked into Celina's sightless eyes. "Fine, I'll help you." He said. Celina smiled.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Pit raised his hand skyward. "Lady Palutena," He called. "Give me the strength to fly!" A beam of light appeared and Pit was encased in it. Soon the beam disappeared, and Pit flew up to Celina. "Okay, here goes nothing." Pit said. The two joined hands and closed their eyes. Suddenly, Pit felt their energy merge into one. He then took hold of the chain, and focused. "By the power of Palutena," Pit began. "The magic that binds the innocent," he chanted. "Shall no longer bind thee." With that, the chain shattered into millions of glowing shards. Celina's hand slid out of Pit's and the magic connection snapped. Celina fell limp. It must have been too much for her to handle. Pit held her tight, and lowered her, slowly, to the ground. He set her down, when suddenly; one of his eyes went dark. "Agh, my eye!" Pit shouted as he stumbled back, confused. "Relax, Pit." Celina said as she slowly stood up, stumbling a couple times. "You forgot I could borrow sight, didn't you?" Celina asked as she admired how her friend had changed over the years. "No," Pit said, still seeming a little caught off guard (no pun intended). "You just didn't warn me." He said defiantly. "Okay, I can see- sort of," Celina said as she spread her wings wide. "So, can we go now?"

Pit and Celina ran down the many hallways of Medusa's lair, until they came to a halt in-front of a deep hole. "How far down do you think it goes?" Celina asked. "I have no clue, but this is the end of the last hallway." Pit said. _Hisssssssssssssss... _said an all-too familiar voice from the bottom of the hole. "Uh, Pit," Celina murmured as she tugged on her friend's toga. "Mmhmm?" Pit replied, his voice shaking slightly. "Maybe we should-"Celina couldn't finish. Medusa sprang from the hole. She had more than quadrupled in size, and she was glaring at them with pure hatred. "Run?" Medusa finished in harmony with the snakes which protruded from her greenish head. "No, attack!" Celina yelled as she prepared to fight. "Celina, are you crazy?" Pit exclaimed. "You can't fight her with your fists! She'll squash you like a bug!" "More like a bird." Medusa snarled.

"Shut it, wart-face!" Celina screamed as she launched herself into the air. Pit had never seen Celina filled with such rage. She flew up to the tattered rag that covered Medusa's bad eye, and ripped it off, revealing a mangled, enflamed and puss-pocket covered eye. Medusa screamed in rage as she tried to grab Celina. "You little pest! I will pull you apart, limb by limb!" Medusa cried as Celina narrowly dodged a massive callused hand. "Missed me!" Celina called as she fired beams of light at Medusa, with perfect aim. Suddenly, she lost her aim, and started to spiral towards the ground. "I'm blind again!" She called as she crash-landed beside Pit. "I can see!" Pit called as he prepared his bow with an arrow. "Well you see twice the ugly!" Celina said. The last remark set Medusa over the edge. "That is it!" Medusa cried. "I will destroy you both!"

Suddenly, Celina's face lightened. "Pit, take my hand!" Celina said as she reached blindly for him. "Celina, what are you going to do?" Pit asked. "Open your mind to me, okay?" She said as she strained to find his hand even more. "Celina, you didn't answer my question. What are you-" Pit didn't get to finish his sentence. Celina grabbed his hand, and he felt energy surge through him. "Pit, stop moving around!" Celina said as she yanked his arm. "Why?" He asked curiously. "I'm looking through your eyes, and you're messing up my aim! I'm going to end this war once and for all!" Celina yelled as she aimed her hand at Medusa's heart. Pit did as he was told. At the last second, something occurred to Pit. He yanked himself to the side, throwing off Celina's aim. "Pit, what is wrong with you?" Celina said as she wrenched his arm again, causing him to yelp in slight pain. "You can't kill Medusa with your magic- it's been tainted with war and hate- which makes Medusa stronger- and stop pulling my arm!" He said as he wrenched his arm upward for payback. "Well, you have been fighting for- how many more years than I have?" Celina asked. "Well, I started training in-" Celina cut him off. "It doesn't matter! You are tainted too!" She cried. Pit seemed slightly defeated. "What if we purify each-other?" Pit asked. "Well, it looks like there's some smarts under that ego!" Celina said jokily. Pit scowled, and he closed his eyes.

The two focused on merging their power into one. Soon, they felt each-other's energy flowing freely about them. The two opened their eyes, and for the first time, Celina could see without assistance. "Ready?" Pit asked her. "Ready." Celina replied with a nod of her head. The two slid their hands up to each-other's wrists, and launched themselves up high. The two angels aimed at Medusa's heart, and shot two beams of magic; one silver, and one gold. The two beams intertwined, and hit Medusa where her heart was. "NO!" Medusa screamed as she began to glow white. "This isn't the end! I will have my revenge!" Medusa screeched as she wrenched Pit from the sky. "No, Pit!" Celina screamed in horror as their connection snapped, and Celina was once again blind. She fell to the ground, as Medusa constricted her friend. "Now, you die!" Medusa sneered as Pit rasped for air. "Get- help... Celina..." Pit rasped before his breathing halted, and he fell limp in the fading green hand. Medusa cackled darkly, as she faded from existence. The last thing Celina heard was "I have won."


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Pit's body fell from the sky and landed on the cold hard rock with a "thud". Celina scrambled on all fours until she bumped into his cold, lifeless wing. "Pit, wake up!" She said as she shook him, hoping he was only unconscious. After a long while, Celina realized it was hopeless. Her best and only friend had died.

She hadn't flown the route back to Skyworld for many years, but Celina remembered it- for the most part. She had encased Pit's corpse in a bubble of light magic, so it would float alongside her as she flew. Within a few hours, she reached Skyworld, and Lady Palutena's lair. Of course, Celina didn't know what it looked like, but she recognized the friendly and welcoming atmosphere. She landed at the foot of one of the many temples, where she fell to her knees and began to cry. Many of the angels swarmed her, welcoming her back, and asking where she had been. All she did was shake her head and say "No." One of the angels finally noticed she was crying. The angel had ivory wings, and dark hair. She knew him as the stuck up member of Palutena's guard- as Pit had called him. "Celina, why are you crying at the time of your return?" He asked as he kneeled beside her- the small tin bells attached to his pristine white toga ringing. All Celina did was raise her hand to the sky.

The bubble of light which held Pit slowly floated down, in-front of her and the 'stuck up' angel. All of the other angels created a ring around them, and watched intensely as Celina gently prodded the bubble. As it popped, all of the angels gasped, including the 'stuck up' one. Pit's now pale body slowly lowered to the ground. All of the angels started to murmur. "This can't be happening!" Muttered one. "This must be Medusa's doing!" said another. Slowly, the murmurs grew louder, and became shouts of anger and grief. "Silence!" Called a voice that seemed to carry a chorus of tinkling silver bells.

All of the angels fell silent, and the 'stuck up' angel stepped back to join the outsiders of the group. A group of angels moved away so a beautiful woman with long green hair could walk towards Celina. She kneeled beside Celina and spoke softly to calm her. "Do you remember who I am?" the woman asked. "Yes. You are Lady Palutena." Celina said without looking up from Pit's pale face. "Yes, and tell me, Celina. What has happened to you, and my brave warrior?" Lady Palutena asked. Celina did not bother to ask how the goddess knew her name. "I was taken away by slaves of Medusa." Celina began. "She kept me imprisoned in a dark and cold room for years-" Celina could not finish, for Lady Palutena spoke before she could. "Is it true that you and Pit defeated my sister?" Lady Palutena asked calmly. All of the angels leaned in to hear her answer. "Yes." Celina replied, simply. That sent a wave of murmuring through the crowd. Lady Palutena raised a hand, and they all fell silent once again. "Pit was killed during our battle." Celina continued. She felt Lady Palutena put a warm hand on Celina's shoulder. "Can you bring him back?" Celina asked as she turned her sightless gaze to Lady Palutena. "You mean, resurrect him? No, I can do nothing of the sort. I am sorry, Celina." Lady Palutena said with sorrow. Celina closed her eyes, and let her head hang low.


	5. Part 5

Part 5

Celina walked down the white halls of Lady Palutena's glorious kingdom, but today, it didn't seem that glorious to her. She walked slowly, feeling along the walls with her hands, until she reached Pit's room. She turned and walked inside. There on a neatly made bed, lay Pit's lifeless body. Celina trudged over to him, and slumped down to her knees. She smoothed a stray lock of his hair from his face, and slowly began to sing. _"On a dark and glorious night, the stars will dance and none shall fight. Dark and Light will go hand in hand, and dance in the moonlight, grand." _

Celina let her head droop, and she began to cry. The 'stuck up' angel heard her, and poked his head into the room. He walked over to Celina, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. As Celina cried softly, one of her tears landed on Pit's cheek. The tear began to glow white, and seemed to slowly restore the color to Pit's skin. The 'stuck up' angel looked at the tear, and then at Celina in astonishment. "Celina, your magic- I think it's- I hate to use this word- resurrecting- Pit!" He said as Celina took her hand and placed it on Pit's forehead. His forehead felt warm, like the flesh of a living person! "Get Lady Palutena!" Celina shouted. The angel immediately did what he was told.

Lady Palutena seemed to glide into the room. When her eyes rested on Pit, she nearly doubled over in shock. The color had completely returned to Pit's skin, and he had begun to breathe. "You resurrected him?" Lady Palutena blurted. "Uh, yeah, I guess." Celina said, just as dumbfounded as Lady Palutena. "By Zeus, you really are gifted." She said. As the two sat and watched (well, listened in Celina's case) Pit, his eyes slowly flickered open. He tried to speak, but all he could do was make shapes with his mouth. So instead, Pit looked at Celina thankfully, and smiled.

"Pit, Celina, please step forward." Lady Palutena said. Pit stepped out of a crowd of angels, guiding Celina slowly toward the goddess. "As a reward for defeating my sister Medusa, I will grant you each a gift." The goddess said as she stood up from her seat. "Pit," Lady Palutena said as she turned to address him. "For years, you have wished to be able to fly on your own. As a reward for your bravery, and for sacrificing your life, I grant you the gift of flight." Lady Palutena rested her hand on one of Pit's wings, and he felt energy flow through him. Lady Palutena removed her hand from his wing. Pit spread his wings wide, and flew round the room several times. "Thank you, Lady Palutena." He said when he landed, out of breath.

"Celina," Lady Palutena said as she walked toward the poor girl who seemed to be struggling to figure out where she was. "For many years you have relied on the sight of others, and on pure instinct. Now, I would like to ease the burden you have carried from your shoulders. I now give you the gift of independent sight." Suddenly, Celina's eyes were flooded with light. She covered her face with her hands and blinked. Slowly, she removed her hands from her eyes. Slowly, the world came into focus around her. She looked about the room, when her gaze settled on Lady Palutena. "I can never thank you enough, Lady Palutena." Celina said as she slipped her hand into Pit's.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Now, let us once again fast-forward through Pit's adventure. Now, he trains and fights alongside Celina, whenever the need arises. Celina has joined Palutena's guard, and trains the angels that show signs of magic skill. Of course there are still more foes that confront the duo, but none are a match for teamwork, and true faith.

Writers Note: Hi y'all! I hope you enjoyed this story! This was originally meant to be a short bio on my character, who I offered to Nightmare the Dragon to use in his Kid Icarus/Sonic the Hedgehog Crossover. Soon, it became much, much more. I began thinking of ways to make this more interesting. Soon, it became a story. Thanks for reading this!

-Kid Icarus Girl


End file.
